Nobody Cares
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Nico di Angelo sits on the bank of the Styx reflecting on his life. T for majorly depressing themes. Oneshot.


**A/N: This story might be a wee bit depressing in the beginning, but it ends better, I promise.**

**Nobody Cares**

My name is Nico di Angelo.

I have no living family.

My mother, Maria, was killed by my uncle when I was younger.

My sister, Bianca, was killed by an anamatron trying to save our cousin.

I have no friends.

My cousin Percy pretends to understand me.

His friend Annabeth pretends I'm her friend because of Percy.

I spend too much time with my dad, they say.

I should try to talk to living people, they say.

I am the Ghost King, I say.

The dead is in my blood, I say.

I caught a break, finding my half-sister, Hazel.

I visited her in her new home, Camp Jupiter.

She made her own friends and went on to save the world.

The people at Camp Half-Blood only know me as Hades' only camper.

They don't know my name.

They don't know my pain.

Today is the day I show them I am not nobody.

As I sit on the edge of the Styx, I reflect on my life.

I was born in the 1930s to Maria di Angelo and Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

My sister Bianca was always protective of me.

After my uncle Zeus killed my mother, my father had the Fury Alecto place us in the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas.

We spent seventy years there.

It felt like weeks.

He took us out and sent us to military school in Maine.

Percy found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood.

Bianca got killed trying to save Artemis and Annabeth.

I helped my dad and Percy save the world from Kronos.

They still didn't know my name.

I was kidnapped by Gaea as a pawn.

I spent several days in a bronze jar.

Still nobody but Percy, Annabeth and Hazel knew my name.

I helped them save the world from Gaea.

It was always the Seven of the Prophecy.

Never Nico.

Always the Seven.

I stick my foot into the river.

My foot sears in burning heat.

I place my other foot into the murky water.

I jump.

Burning pain encases my body.

If I am not wanted, I will join the souls of the dead.

I feel my soul detaching from my body.

I see a flash.

I am in front of my father.

He tells me he is disappointed.

He sends me to camp, where I am not accepted.

I spend a week there, getting curious glances from the brightly dressed kids of Iris and Aphrodite.

Percy tries to be my friend.

Leo tries to be my friend.

Piper tries to charmspeak me.

The dead cannot be charmed.

Annabeth tries to be my friend.

I close everybody out.

I sleep, eat, train and cry.

My wrists look like an abstract art piece.

Red lines run accross the skin like bridges.

I know where to cut to die, but I don't.

The pain comforts me.

Then, I find a friend.

Her name is Alissa.

She's different.

Her mother is Athena, but she looks out of place.

She has dark brown hair and color changing eyes.

Blue.

Green.

Grey.

The sky.

The ocean.

The Styx.

Alissa isn't like the other children of Athena.

She isn't very smart.

She has a magical ability.

She can control art.

She can make beautiful paintings.

Alissa is my physical age.

13.

Mentally, I am older, but Alissa doesn't care.

She makes me laugh.

Alissa is the embodiment of contradictions.

Her eyes are colored like the domains of the sons of Kronos, not just grey like her siblings.

Her hair is dark brown, like her dad.

Her siblings have their mother's blonde hair.

Alissa has glasses.

No child of Athena has ever had glasses.

Alissa has a B- average.

Her siblings never get less than an A.

She knows what it's like to be an outcast.

She was bullied, belittled and teased.

I will protect her.

I have a friend.

I will make sure nobody ever hurts her.

We do all of our classes together.

We laugh together when an arrow accidently hits Chiron.

We sing like fools during the campfires.

We pull pranks on the Hermes cabin.

She is my best friend.

**A/N: What do you think? I don't really know where this came from. I might write a companion in Alissa's point of view. Would you people like that? To see how Alissa feels about Nico and life in general? QOTS: Nico di Angelo spent how many days in Gaea's bronze jar in 'The Mark of Athena'? Correct answers get a Nico hug.**


End file.
